The Cursed Wings
by Airess Byrd
Summary: From Exile to Evrai, Nina reflects on what she has lost and gained from her journeys with Ryu and his companions. Sister fic to The White Wings


Standard disclaimer: I don't own the series.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Hello! Heh, decided to take a short break from Dämmerung der Götter and write another BoF fic! (random cheer)

Okay, this is set during the events of the second game. This is something akin to a sister fic for The White Wings, a fic I wrote back in 2004. This is basically from Nina's point of view this time. (smiles). I guess this can be understood without reading The White Wings, but it might be a good idea to read it anyway. lol

Anyway, this fic had been bouncing around my little hollow head for quite some time, but I had never gotten around to writing it. Until now. So, um yeah.

This fic was partial inspired by RedMage04. He was the one that suggested that I write a sister fic for The White Wings. So, I am now actually getting around to writing the darn thing. About time, too. Eh? Oh, am I am also writing this for Arcahan of the Breath of Fire fanfic Library. Seriously! All the recent updates that I have been sending him have been chapters for Dämmerung. I figured that he was getting sick of getting nothing but that. Hehe.

(Oh, if any one out there has a BoF fic, you should submit it to the Breath of Fire fanfic Library! Spread your stories throughout the world wide web!)

Summary: From Exile to Evrai, Nina reflects on what she has lost and gained from her journeys with Ryu and his companions.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

The Cursed WingsThere is a prophecy in Windia that a child with black wings born into the royal family will bring about the destruction of Windia. Black wings cursed wings. The one that would be born with such a defiled set of wings was to be put to death, lest the prophecy come was I to know that I would be the one to whom the prophecy spoke of?

I was originally the first crowned princess of Windia, Princess Nina Windia. I had a loving mother and a caring father. I also had a little sister that I thought the world of. In fact, I still do, but I am getting ahead of myself.

When we were little, my sister, Mina, and I were the best of friends. When you saw one of us, the other was usually not far behind. After all, there is only a two-year age difference between us. We loved each other dearly and were always together. We thought that we would always be together, but destiny had other ideas.

When I turned twelve, I had my Wing Day. The Wing Day is when those of the Fae tribe grow our wings. It's something like a second birthday to us. My wings were not the snow white of the Wing Clan, but pure ebony. I loved my wings back then, before I knew what they truly represented. I remembered that I rushed into the throne room to show my parents. I was so happy, but they did not share my feelings. Instead, they recoiled in fear and disgust.

I remembered when the old crone told my father that I would have to be put to death because of my wings… because of the prophecy of Windia. My father could not bear to have me killed. Instead, he sent me away in the middle of the night to Hometown. I was so angry and scared. I couldn't understand why my parents didn't want me anymore. Did they not love me? Did I do something to anger them? Was I not a good daughter?

No matter how many unanswered questioned I had running through my head, the fact remained that I had been exiled from Windia. If I were to go to Windia, I would be killed on sight. So, I did what I could do under the circumstance. I had to find a new home. I decided to attend the Magic School as a magic student. There, behind the safety of the school's walls, I would be safe from those who wanted to kill me.

I attended the school until I was seventeen. During that time, I mostly kept to myself. Of course people stared and asked their questioned, but it was better than being killed. I changed a lot during that time. I went from being a hyper and cheerful child to a soft spoken and demure young lady.

Also, during that time, my little sister would sneak out and come visit me at the school. I do not understand why our parents would allow her to come to the school, but maybe they knew how lonely Mina was… how lonely I was. Maybe it was their way of trying to make up for sending me away. I don't know.

I do know that Mina was named heir in my place. No one seemed to remember me. It was like I never existed in the first place. It was an awful feeling. What was much worse, though, was that my sister never seemed to understand why I could not go home. So, she cam to me instead.

It was during her last visit to the school when I found out that she had been kidnapped on the way back to Windia. The Joker Gang had long since wanted me to join them as their resident mage, but I would not. I would not use my magic for evil purposes. They kept trying to badger me into helping them, but I was always find a way to turn them down. It was only when Mina's life was in danger when I finally had to join them.

But I was in luck. As I was standing in front of Joker, him taunting me with Mina's life if I did not cooperated, someone jumped into the fray and grabbed Mina out of the way. I later found out that our savior was a young woran girl named Katt. Katt and her companion, Ryu Bateson, had come on behalf of Master Yoji to help me save Mina. They were not a moment too soon.

Needless to say, the three of us were able to defeat the Joker-turned-demon. It was the start of a series of battles with humans that had allowed the darkness to overtake them. But at the time, I didn't know any of that. All I knew was that I had to take my sister back to Windia. But if I went to Windia, I might die. But my little sister's safety was more important than my own life.

On the way to Windia, I learned that Ryu and Katt were looking for a girl with bat wings. Apparently, this girl had did some kind of crime that Ryu's best friend ended up getting framed for. Needless to say, I wanted to help out. After all, they had helped me.

When we entered Windia Castle, Mother was there to greet us. I kept up the act of just being a concerned person that wanted to protect the crowned princess. Mina started to make a scene and Mother ordered her to go to her room. I wanted to cry, but kept up the act. She told us thanks and we were escorted out of the castle.

It was then that Katt finally asked me about what happened. I apologized for the scene, but she told me that my wings were not ugly, but beautiful. I think she was the first person other than Mina to say that. Ryu then stepped forward and asked me if I wanted to join them. I did so in a heartbeat.

With Ryu and his companions, I could be myself. For the first time since my exile, I was treated with respect. I was treated like I was worth something. Ryu and his friends were my new family. Ryu, Katt, Sten, Bow, Rand, Spar, Jean, even Bleu… I loved them all and would have gladly given my life to save any of theirs.

Ryu's journey to find the batgirl led us all over the world. It was during that time that we discovered the dark force that threatened to destroy our world. The church of St. Eva had always helped us on our journey, but after Rand's mother, Daisy, hand been strong-armed, we started to think something was up. In order to investigate Evrai, however, we would have to find a way there. The only problem was, however, that it was an island that was water-locked. There was no way to get there other than flying.

I remembered that there was also another legend that told that a member of the royal family could challenge the Guardian and obtain the Mark of the Wing if they won. The Mark would allow that person to become the Great Bird. The price, however, was that the person that did so could never be human again. They would be trapped in that form forever. But if it were to help my friends, I would do it without fear and hesitation.

And that is just what I did. I went to Father and asked permission to enter the underground and get the Mark. Father had fallen ill since my banishment and felt guilty for sending me away. I told him that I understood and I still loved him. He seemed very happy to hear that.

I then faced the Guardian of the Mark and defeated her. It turned out to be my own ancestor, Queen Nina the First. She told me that it was he fault that we had lost the power to become the Great Bird. Only because she fell in love with a man from another tribe. I never did tell her that I forgave her. I will never know why I did not answer. Maybe someday I will.

I was ready to become the Great Bird, but Destiny once again had other ideas. The night before the ceremony, Mina stole the Mark and headed off to the Ceremonial Tower of the Great Bird. She was going to become the Great Bird in my place! I could not allow that to happen. Mina was too important to too many people to just throw her life away! I was nothing. It didn't matter if I threw my life away… Apparently it mattered to Mina.

We ran to the Tower and tried to stop Mina, but she would not hear any of it. I pleaded with her not to do what she was about to do, but she would not hear any of it. I screamed and cried as I banged on the barred doors, but it was all in vain.

Mina told me that she had no idea about what had went on and told me how much she hated herself for not knowing and understanding what the real reason for me being banished was. She told me that there was so much more I still needed to do. We finally managed to break the doors down and came charging in, just as the column of light enveloped Mina. I screamed out and cried her body was transformed from her human self to the body of the Great Bird.

As the last of her human mind faded, she told me that she had now become my wings and to call upon her whenever I needed her. Her last words to me, her last request was for me to still call her Mina…

I vowed right then and there I would not cry until it was all over and we took down St. Eva. I knew that we had a mission. I knew that we had to save the world… I would save the world that Mina gave up her humanity to help us save. Until it was over, I would not cry. I would be strong.

For Mina, who gave her life to become my white wings.

The End.


End file.
